The Lafora Epilepsy Cure Initiative (LECI) Center exists to develop innovative and effective Diagnoses, Treatments, and Cures for Lafora Disease (LD). The LECI Center was initiated during a LD workshop held in San Diego in June 2014. The gathering of patient's families, physicians, and scientists identified key progress that could be made when working together towards a cure for LD. We identified fundamental research questions and therapeutic strategies to make this dream a reality. This Center will be a key aspect of our collaborative endeavor. The Administrative Core will be housed at the Center for Molecular Medicine within the University of Kentucky College of Medicine and directed by Dr. Matthew Gentry. The LECI Administrative Core will coordinate all of the activities of the Center. The Administrative Core is responsible for implementing the goals of the Program, overseeing the operations of the scientific and resources cores, and ensuring open lines of communication within and between all projects as well as with NINDS. The Administrative Core will also coordinate activities involving the Executive Committee and the Advisory Board. The Administrative Core will communicate decisions by the Executive Committee concerning appropriate implementation of the LECI Charter and policies related to publications, data sharing, protocols, and the website. This will be accomplished by: 1) Providing clear and transparent leadership; 2) Reporting center activities and accomplishments to all center members, NINDS, members of the oversight committees, and members of the public; 3) Providing logistical support for communication within the project and with the community; 4) Coordinating research effort by overseeing all facets of collaborations both within and between the Center's four scientific projects and two scientific Cores as well as with the broader scientific community to ensure the needs of the project PIs are being met.